unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Phayder Corporation
The Phayder Corporation is a corporation in the Unreal Universe best known for creating the Necris. __TOC__ Overview Despite the widespread knowledge of the Necris, little is known about the Phayder Corporation itself. The exact details of the Necris procedure are equally unknown. The companies financial status is relatively unknown, however, considering the Necris process expense and the Phayder's possession of entire lakes of nanoblack they could be more or less wealthy than the Liandri Mining Corporation. Social Structure The Phayder created the substance known as Nanoblack to create the super soldiers known as the Necris, but the substance and the resultant Necris Process would have a significant impact on the social order on Omicron 6. Those who have undergone the Phayder's Necris process typically end up with a strong religious connection to the Nanoblack, and while this was not at all intended by the Phayder to begin with, they have since aligned themselves with the Necris' religious doctrines. The Necris are gradually taking full control over Omicron 6, and it is suspected that eventually the entire population of the planet will have undergone the Necris Process. The Necris, and thereby the Phayder, believe that they are bringing "salvation" to the universe, by giving others "purpose" through death. They consider life to be a weakness and are grateful to the Nanoblack and the Necris Process for their present state of being. It is conceivable, though only a theory, that the religious goals of the Necris are the expression of the underlying base desires of the Nanoblack itself to propagate and spread. Technology * Nanoblack is comprised of billions of tiny nanobots (microscopic robots) and appears as a liquid with low to moderate viscosity in it's "natural" state. The fluid is abundant on Omicron 6, and some large collections shown intra-communication, resulting in a small degree of sentience among the more vast collections. * The Necris Process is the reanimation of dead individuals via a transfusion of Nanoblack. The exact cost of the procedure for the Phayder is unknown, however it is extremely expensive for outside groups like the Liandri. * The Invulnerability was recently developed as prototype armor, which uses a modulated nanoblack shield to absorb any attack. These devices consume immense amounts of power, however, and last for only a limited time. * Infection Tubes are the method the Phayder use to transfer large quantities of Nanoblack to other worlds. The large, dark-gray, vertebrae-like tentacles inject Nanoblack into the terrain and begin not only the deterioration of the existing landscape, but the growth of Necris buildings and technology out of the surrounding environment. * In addition to their other technology, the Phayder Corporation has invested considerable time and money into developing alternative uses for Nanoblack. The outcome of this research is an array of armored vehicles powered by Nanoblack energy. The conflict on Taryd proved that these were more than a match for Axon's own vehicles. Involvement in the games Unreal Tournament The Corporation is the backer of the Black Legion team the player faces in the Tournament. In the Deathmatch ladder, the player also faces several Necris associated with the Corporation in one way or another. * Deathmatch ladder: ** Leeb: Appears in DM-Peak. Suspected of being an operator of the corporation in the Sol sector and responsible for over 543 politically motivated killings. ** Loque: Appears in DM-Barricade in the retail ladder, and in DM-Malevolence in the GOTY ladder. Another suspected Phayder captured while snooping around the Io Directorship buildings. His description also says that the Phayder were also responsible for at least 6 tac-nuke bombings against NEG installations. * Necris Black Legion: Cryss, Kragoth, Freylis, Malakai, Visse, Necroth, Malise, Grail. Unreal Tournament 2004 The Black Legion is back on the game, but only with two of its members, Thannis and Kragoth, who can be bought early as part of the player's team. Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict The Necris feature extensively in the game, with the corporation behind the resurrection of Brock and Lauren, as well as the former leading the new iteration of the Legion, while the latter becomes part of Thunder Crash. At the end of the Ascension Rites, Selket also goes through the Necrification process. The Bonus Pack also adds three new playable characters, one of whom (Lilith) was a Nightmare in the past games. * Characters: Brock, Calypso (Bot/DLC), Judas (Bot/DLC), Lauren, Lilith (Bot/DLC), Necris Selket. Unreal Tournament 3 The game has the team as the main antagonists of the campaign. Led by Akasha, they invade the planet Taryd, first bringing doom to the Twin Souls colony, then launching a full-scale invasion on the planet. They also use the Krall as soldiers during the events of the game. The protagonists also travel to the Necris homeworld on Omicron 6. * Characters: Akasha, Kragoth, Malakai, Damian, Loque, Alanna. * Vehicles: Darkwalker, Fury, Nemesis, Nightshade, Scavenger, Viper Unreal Tournament 4 Two playable characters are present in the game (Samael and Visse) alongside plenty AI bots named after past Tournament bots. Trivia * There are some continuity problems with the race, as Unreal Tournament introduces the concept of the Phayder as a "secret society" consisting of cultists and assassins among the alien Necris race. The Phayder society is said to be engaged in a guerrilla war with Earth / the NEG, possibly a continuation of the first Necris invasion that may have brought the Necris race into contact with humans. Meanwhile, the Midway-published games (Unreal Championship 2 and Unreal Tournament 3) presents an alternate continuity where the Necris are no longer an alien race, but rather re-animated dead. These Necris are products of the Phayder Corporation. Gallery External links and references See also